Attacked
by BRUCAS 2007
Summary: set in s1 what happens when brooke is attacked after a basketball game who will come to the rescue and will things ever be the same.Brucas.Chapter 14 is Up!
1. Score

**ATTACKED**

**SUMMARY**. set in season1 what happens when brooke is attacked after a basketball game who will come to the rescue and will things ever be the same.Brucas

"go ravens go" was the sound that could be heard from the whitey durem gymnaseum the Tree Hill Ravens were near the end of their biggest game of the season they were leading 34-30 against the Bear Creek Warriors.

"nathan scott is instantly double teamed he passes to his brother Lucas who hits a three pointer he is on fire tonight" yelled mouth into his microphone.

"he shoots he scores which is exactly what i see me doing tonight with Lucas" said cheerleader Brooke Davis to her best friend Peyton Sawyer

"you are to much Brooke, i bet you he shoots you down" she replied

" i hope not or this leopard skin bra would have gone to waste what about you what have you got planned for nathan tonight"

"let's just say im gonna rock his world" both the cheerleaders giggled as they thought about the plans they had that night.

The Tree Hill Ravens had won the game 40-36 and everyone was on a high especially Lucas Scott this was only his second basketball game for the tree hill ravens and he was already averaging at 18 points a game not to mention that everybody now knew who he was and he had brooke davis the most popular girl in school fighting for his affections.

She is beautiful he thought as he watched the way brooke bounced when she walked

"hey superstar you ready to score" brooke whispered in his ear seductivly

"hey brooke and i already scored about 20 times infact"he said smartly

"wanna score again"she said cocking her eyebrow

"i'd love to but im beat maybe another time"

"ok ok but im holding you to that"she kissed his cheek and then bounced out of the gym

Her car was in the shop because she had two flat tyres so she had to walk home but her house wasn't that far from tree hill highso she wasn't that bothered ut would give her a chance to think.As she walked down the streets of tree hill she suddenly realised how deserted they were it started to spook her a little but she decided she was just scaring herself.She suddenly heard footsteps behind her so she quikened her pace she was nearly home when suddenly someone grabbed her...


	2. Unlike anything she'd felt before

**ATTACKED**

**SUMMARY**. set in s1 what happens when brooke is attacked after a basketball game who will come to the rescue and will things ever be the same.Brucas

_She suddenly heard footsteps behind her so she quikened her pace she was nearly home when suddenly someone grabbed her..._

They pushed her into an alley so that nobody could see and clasped a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream.With his other hand he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down to her ankles

"please stop"brooke tried to say he somehow knew what she had said

"you know you don't want me to stop,you enjoy it don't you you slut" he growled in her face

He kissed her neck while still pinning her up against the wall she managed to get a hand free and tried to scratch his him.

"you are gonna regret that you stupid bitch" he said while grabbing her hand and pinned her against the wall again.

Then reaching the top of her panties he pulled them down then he forced himself inside her,she moaned in pain she was anything but a virgin but this was different this was agony she tried to turn herself off then he suddenly stopped threw her to the ground buttoned up his jeans and walked out into the street and got into a car that was sitting outside it was an expensive car and had the Dan Scott Motors sign on the licence plate they were the only things she could tell she was too shocked to pay much attention.

She sat there for maybe an hour or more then she reached into her purse and got out her cell phone she dialled the first person she could think of

"hello"said lucas in a hoarse voice he could only hear sobs for a while and then

"...luke i..i need you"she said between sobs

"brooke are you ok what happened where are you"he asked

"im in the alley beside that italian resturant please hurry"

"im on my way brooke"he said

"nathan" peyton giggled as he nuzzled her neck she groaned with pleasue as he kissed down past her collarbone to her chest

"my turn" she said while pushing him off her and straddling his lap whilest undoing his pants and slipping them off

"NATHAN,NATHAN"

"great, yeh dad im in here what is it" he yelled while pulling his jeans back on

"you go up to my room peyt ill be up in a minute and we carry on where we left off"

As peyton left the living room she banged into nathans father"oh sorry mr scott" he just glared at her and went to talk to nathan

"we need to work on your game a little more you never scored nearly enough points tonight"said dan

"yeh maybe tomorrow dad just now im busy(he smirked) oh and by the way your face is bleeding,ill see you tomorrow"

When his son had left the room he went to the mirror, wiped his cut and smirked as he thought about the night events.


	3. I'm there for you

**ATTACKED**

**SUMMARY**. set in s1 what happens when brooke is attacked after a basketball game who will come to the rescue and will things ever be the same.Brucas

When lucas arrived in the alley he found her there a crumpled mess on the ground

"brooke oh my god are you ok what happened"he grabbed her in a hug

"can you take me home lucas"

Seeing how upset she was Lucas decided not to press the issue he hoped that she would tell him what happened when she was ready

"sure c'mon lets go" he lifted her up and helped her to his car

"brooke your freezing"

"am i" she said in her own little world

"how long have you been sitting in that dark alley"

"im not sure "

"ok well lets get you home" he said while helping her into the passenger side and getting into the driver seat.He started the ignition and they were at Brooke's house in no time.He parked his car in front of Brooke's house and went round to the passenger side to help her out.He started to help her to the front door when she said

"Lucas its ok i've already wasted enough of your time thanks for coming to get me ill see you soon" she started towards the front door

"brooke wait i'm not leaving you on your own like this your obviously traumatised please tell me what happened i'm here for you"

"i'm gonna take a shower but you can come in if you want"

Realsing it was a lost cause he followed her through the red door and up to her room.As she went for a shower Lucas watched tv and waited on her coming out.She had been in the shower for almost 45 minutes Lucas was starting to get worried, he knocked on the bathroom door

"Brooke are you ok...Brooke"

There was still no answer so he decided just to go in to make sure she was alright he opened the dorr and there she was sitting in the shower staring into space.She didn't even noticed him entering the bathroom he tried not to look anywhere but her head considering she was naked

"Brooke c'mon let's get you out of there" he said before turning off the shower and helping her up.he wrapped a towel around her and helped her over to her bed

"Brooke please tell me what happened"

"i...i was walking down the street when suddenly someone grabbed me (she started crying) they pushed me into the alley and pinned me to the wall.He then un di d my jeans and ...forced himself inside me, i begged him to stop but he told me that i wanted it because i was a slut i managed to scratch him but he just pinned me back against the wall"she was really sobbing once she had finished telling Lucas what had happened.Lucas was so shocked he didn't know what to say so he jsut walked over to her and gave her a cuddle

"Brooke it's ok i promise ill be here for you"

"thanks luke but tonight can you just hold me"

"anything for you"

And with that they both got into Brookes bed and went to sleep they would figure out the rest tomorrow


	4. Cutting You out of Me

**Cutting You out of Me**

**BRUCAS 2007:Hey guys I no I haven't updated for months but my computer was broken then I just forgot sorry but here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it:**

Brooke awoke the next day by the sound of the birds tweeting outside she quikly noticed that the space beside her was empty and began to panic remembering what happened the night before. Lucas suddenly emerged from the bathroom and realised what was wrong he made his way over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Brooke noticing that she flinched slightly at his touch.

"Hey it's ok you don't have to panic I was just in the bathroom I woudn't leave you I promise" he said and pulled her tight.

"argh" she said. He quikly let her go not wanting to hurt her. She suddenly stood up and he noticed the bruises on her arms. Feeling his eyes staring at her like daggers she tried to change the subject.

"thanks for staying with me last night luke"

"anything for you pretty girl" she smiled at the use of his nickname for her.

He got up and walked over to her, just then from the light coming through the window she saw something that frightened her and backed away

"Brooke what's the matter"

"What that on your face….."

"oh I uhh must have cut myself shaving" he replied

At that moment Lucas's cell phone started ringing

"Hello….yeh ok…I'll be there soon…bye!

"that was my mom she wants me home now shes angry because I stayed out all night so I've got to go but I want you to come because im not leaving you on your own not after last night"

Brooke still trying to register Lucas' answer to the cut on his face didn't answer

"hello Brooke"

"What oh right no I want you to leave Lucas I want to be on my own but don't worry I'll call you or Peyton if I need you"

"if your sure"

"yes I am I'll be fine don't worry"

"ok I'll call you later" he walked over and kissed her forehead then left

Once he had gone Brooke ran and locked the door then broke down she didn't know what to do al of a sudden she felt an awful wave of nausea rush over to her she ran to the bathroom and vomited her stomach contents. After vomiting for about half an hour she was still crying and she still felt dirty even though she had showered the night before she turned on the shower and started scrubbing her skin until it was red raw. Out of the corner of her eye something glistened in the sunlight it seemed to be calling to her she reached over and picked it up it made sense unlike anything else that had happened to her in the last 24 hours she slowly dragged the sharp razor blade across the smooth skin of her tender wrist and watched the pure red liquid pour out of the gaping slice in her arm. Staring at the blood she broke down unable to handle her feelings she lay on the bathroom floor sobbing until she eventually fell asleep exhausted.

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Drinking to stop this pain you started

**Drinking to stop this pain you started**

**BRUCAS 2007:Hey guys I've updated so soon because of the brilliant reviews I received so if u want me to keep updating keep reviewing lol thanks!J**

Brooke bolted awake at the sound of the phone ringing, she slowly got up off of the bathroom floor and walked into her room. She didn't want to speak to anyone so she let the machine pick up the message

"hey Brooke it's Lucas listen im really worried about you and I think you should go to the police anyway call me please let me help don't shut me out"

Brooke listened to the message and shut her eyes to keep the tears that were threatening to fall in. She sighed and picked up her brush when she felt searing pain in her wrist she looked down and suddenly remembered what she had done. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror she was so disgusted. That was it she had had enough, she quickly changed, brushed her hair and grabbed her purse and her car keys.

She stopped outside of a club and went inside and ordered a double vodka she downed it in one gulp she knew that she shouldn't but she had to block out this pain she couldn't handle so she ordered another and another and another and another until she was so drunk she couldn't care. She then went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with a group of guys.

"Peyton I can't believe I'm doing this" Haley said to Peyton as they walked in the door of the club

"come on it'll be fun trust me, I wonder where Brooke is I tried her for ages but there was no answer o well come on get go get a drink" she replied

Haley followed Peyton to the bar and ordered them a couple of drinks after a little while they heard cheers and turned round to see what all the noise was, they saw a girls dancing on some tables.

"looks likes somebody's having fun"

"wait is that Brooke" Haley replied

"yeah it is"

Peyton made her way over to where Brooke was dancing on the tables

"Brooke" she shouted

"Peyton" Brooke slurred as she climbed down off the table

"what are you doing here"

"well I came with Haley we called you like a hundred times but you never answered"

"Haley's here" Brooke shouted excitedly

"yeah over at the bar come on" said Peyton

They walked over to the bar well Peyton walked and Brooke stumbled

"Haley hi" Brooke slurred as she gave Haley a hug

"Hey Brooke how much have you had to drink huh"

"only a couple, Barman 3 double vodka's please"

"Brooke don't you think you've had enough to drink" Peyton said

"no I need to drink to for….forget the pain"

"What Brooke your not making any sense what pain"

"oh it's nothing just forget it"

Peyton began to get worried about Brooke I mean sure she drank but she never came to a bar alone at night and what did she mean by pain. She was about to ask when the bartender came over with there drinks.

"thank you" Brooke said as she reached over for her drink. As she reached over the sleeve of her shirt went up a little

"oh my god Brooke what happened to your arm it looks so deep" Haley Gasped

"oh that it's nothing" she replied quickly covering her wrist

"I need to go to the bathroom"

As the three got into the bathroom Brooke ran to a stall as vomited her guts up Peyton and Haley just laughed.

"serve you right for drinking so much come on lets go"

When they got into Peyton's car Brooke fell asleep noticing that she was sleeping Haley turned to Peyton.

"I'm worried about Brooke what did she mean she had to drink to forget the pain"

"I don't know but what was that mark on her wrist it looked really sore and deep"

At that moment Brooke started to speak in her sleep

"No please don't…stop…no…no…don't your hurting me please stop I won't tell anyone"

Peyton and Haley looked at each other horrified as Brooke woke up and looked at them the look on their faces she had only seen it once before…..on Lucas when she told him what happened

"guys what's…what's wrong"

**So what did you think love it or hate it! Please R+R**


	6. Truly Beautiful

Truly Beautiful

Peyton and Haley were staring at Brooke they had been for about five minutes. Brooke was starting to feel uncomfortable she wasn't sure why they were staring at her but she didn't like it she needed to get out before they started asking questions which she knew they would.

"Brooke did something happen to you" Peyton finally said

"what no why would you think that"

"because we….we heard…..I mean you said something while you were sleeping" Haley cautiously replied

"oh it was just a dream you guys what are you like now can you take me home"

"yeah sure"

Peyton wasn't so sure Brooke was telling the truth but she decided to leave it until Brooke was more sober. She took Brooke home and got her into her bed and then left to go and take Haley home.

Brooke woke up early the next morning and quickly ran to her bathroom where she was sick. After vomiting for a little while she decided to take a shower she saw the razor blade again and it was calling out to her again she was just reaching over for it when she heard…..

"Brooke" Lucas shouted

Brooke gasped. She quickly turned off the shower and got out putting on her dressing gown and walked into her room. Lucas was sitting on her bed she jumped when she saw him.

"Lucas what are you doing here" she asked

" I was worried about you because you never called me back and Peyton called me and asked if she knew why you were acting so weird, she also said that u were out at a club last night on your own"

"so what your checking up on me because you know Lucas im a big girl and I can take care of myself"

"Brooke I know im just worried about you because I care about you that's all" he said getting up and walking over to Brooke

"I…..I just don't understand why anyone would do this to me" Brooke said as she broke down in Lucas's arms

"shh….shh Brooke it's ok I'm here for you and I'll never let anyone hurt you again I promise" he replied tears welling up in his eyes he still couldn't understand why anyone could hurt such a beautiful person

Brooke stopped crying and looked up at Lucas he was gorgeous but she hadn't realised what a nice guy he was.

"Thank you Lucas I never realised what a great guy you were" she said softly

"anything for you pretty girl"

At that Brooke reached up and very lightly kissed Lucas, which caught Lucas by surprise he didn't want to take advantage of Brooke but he did really like her so he returned the kiss.

"Brooke you are going to get through this and I am going to be there with you every step of the way"

Brooke got up and went wash her face when she came back she had changed into an over sized t-shirt with hot pants.

"Oh my god Brooke look at your legs they are covered in bruises…..wait what happened to your wrist"

"oh it nothing" she said quickly putting her dressing gown back on

Lucas wasn't so sure but he decided not to pressure her she would tell him when she was ready.

"umm….Lucas do you think you could…..um just lie down beside me" she asked gingerly

"of course come on"

Lucas stayed with Brooke until she fell asleep. He just watched her sleeping she was truly beautiful and he was going to find the ass who had hurt her.

**This chapter was pretty pointless but I wanted to add some Brucas next chapter will be better. R+R**


	7. Before everything went black

**Before everything went black**

It had been 2 weeks since the attack and everyone had noticed how different Brooke had been acting but no one knew why well no one except Lucas. Brooke and Lucas had grown really close over the past 2 weeks and no matter where Brooke was Lucas was never far away. It was lunchtime at school and everyone was sitting at a table.

"Brooke you ok babe" Lucas asked

"yeah I'm fine why do you ask" she replied

"it's just your not eating anything again" he replied concerned

"oh I …um had a big breakfast" she replied planting a fake smile on her face

"if you'll um excuse me" Brooke said getting up and walking to the bathroom

"I'm really worried about Brooke….I'm going to go and see if she's alright" Peyton said

Peyton got up from the table and followed Brooke to the bathroom. When she got there she heard someone being sick.

"Br…Brooke are you ok" she asked worriedly

"yeah I'll be out in a minute" Brooke replied between heaves

When Brooke had finished she walked over to the sink and washed her face as Peyton watched.

"Brooke are you ok I'm really worried about you"

"yeah I'm fine why"

"it's just that you've not been eating and I come in here and find you vomiting your guts up" Peyton said

"Oh I think I've got a bug or something" she said rolling her sleeves up to wash her hands

"oh my god Brooke what are those marks on your arms did you……did you do that to yourself" a shocked Peyton asked

"what no don't be so stupid that's more your style you're the emo….only joking I fell ok that's all"

"no Brooke for the past 2 weeks you have been avoiding all my questions now tell me what's going on I'm your best friend ill always be there for you you know that"

"look Peyton just leave it ok" Brooke replied crying

"no Brooke I won't tell me what's the matter"

"no I can't I'm too ashamed it was my fault you'll…..you'll never understand" Brooke said breaking down

Peyton made her way over to Brooke as she collapsed on the floor

"Brooke I'm sure I will understand please just tell me I'm here for you"

"ok…I'll….I'll tell you do you remember the game after we beat the Bear Creak Warriors well I was walking home because my car was in the shop when…..when someone grabbed me he pinned me against the wall and then he……then he raped me I tried to get him to stop but he just told me that I wanted it because I was a slut". Brooke finished crying.

Peyton just sat there staring at Brooke

"Brooke I um… I um"

"I'm sorry I've got to go" Brooke said running out of the bathroom

"Brooke wait" Peyton shouted

Brooke ran all the way back to her house once there she went into her dads liquor cabinet she grabbed a bottle of vodka and went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and broke down. She went into the bathroom and got the razor blade she slowly lifted up her sleeve and dragged the sharp razor deep across her wrist and watched the blood pouring out. She started to feel light headed when

"OH MY GOD Brooke what are you doing"

"Peyt….Peyton" Brooke said before everything went black…….

**Tell me what you think. R+R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes**

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry for not updated for a while iv been totally stressed with my exams but they are finished now wooh so i will be updated sometime today.

bye xxx


	9. I doubt you would still be here

**I doubt you would still be here**

Peyton watched as everyone approached the coffin laying down flowers. She looked to her left and saw Lucas he looked broken. she slowly walked over to the white coffin that held her best friend.

"Miss Sawyer"

Peyton slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment then realizing where she was

"Brooke" she gasped jumping from the seat where she had been sleeping

"that's why i woke you Miss Sawyer she's awake and asking for you" the nurse said

Peyton felt the tears stream down her face, she could finally breathe after being in the hospital for almost six hours her best friend was going to be alright. She thanked the nurse and slowly walked towards Brooke's room she took a deep breathe and walked in.

"hey buddy" Brooke croaked

"hey... how u feeling" peyton anxiously replied

" i'm ok...listen Peyton about what happened I...I didn't mean to cut deep i just...i just i wanted the pain to go away i'm so sorry that you had to find me that wasn't fair to you can you forgive me for putting you through that" Brooke finished crying

Peyton watched amazed that after evrything that had hapened to her Brooke was still thinking about Peyton rather than herself. That was part of the reason why she couldn't understand how somebody could do that to such a beautiful person as Brooke

"oh Brooke how can you possibly think i would be angry at you after everything that has happened i'm more worried about you. I don't understand why you didn't tell me did you think i wouldn't be there for you or that i would be disappointed in you or something because i want you to know that i am always gonna be here for you no matter what" Peyton said hugging Brooke

" I...I didn't tell you because i was ashamed i...i should have been able to stop him and maybe i deservedit for always sleeping with any guy"

"Brooke believe me none of this is your fault trust me you didn't deserve this ok. Brooke does Lucas know"

"yeh i...i just told him. But he has been great he's so protective won't give me a moments peace" she said half laughing

"it's because he's in love with you Brooke. Anyway promise me no matter what happens you will never do this again because if i lost you i don't think i would cope"

"i...i"

Just then the doctor walked in and Brooke couldn't have been more glad

"could i please speak to Miss Davis alone" he said

"no it's ok Peyton can stay" replied brooke

"umm ok well Miss Davis you have stitches in your wrist, the cut wasn't that deep but saying that if Miss Sawyer hadn't found you i doubt you would still be here right now. Anyway when we were stintching your wrist we noticed there are quite a lot of other cuts all over your body whch causes me some concern. I would like you to speak to our councellor"

"i...i...there...it's not what it looks like i don't need to talk to a shrink ok i'm fine"

"well i don't think you are i mean how many people do you know who are fine and try and kill themselves" he replied

"i didn't it was an accident"

"nevertheless i would prefer it if you did. also we did a couple of other tests just to make sure that everything was ok and well Miss Davis did you know that you are pregnant?"

Peyton gasped eyes wide and glanced at Brooke who had been avoiding her line of sight since the doctor started speaking

"i'm...what" Brooke asked not registering the information she had just been told...

**Tell me what you think. R+R**


	10. She's fine now

**She's fine now**

Lucas sat on his bed and looked at his phone he had been calling Brooke since yesterday and he was really worried about her. He had even gone to her house but she wasn't in. Thinking about what she must be going to he decided to stop by Peytons to see if Brooke was there.

He knocked on Peyton's door and walked in as she always had her music on so she never answered the door. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Peyton" he said walking into her room

"Hey Luke whatya doing here" she replied coming out of her closet

"I was just wondering if you had seen Brooke i'm really worried about her i've been calling for ages and she hasn't answered and she isn't in and I'm worried that she has done something stupid" he finished

"Luke breath okay. Brookes fine trust me shes fine"

"well where is she I need to see her it's really important"

"wel shes...shes in the hospital"

"what what happened is she ok. Peyton whats going on" he asked impatiently

"whoa calm down shes fine now you should go see her she'll tell you everything" Peyton replied

"ok cya later"

Lucas ran into the hospital and up to the front desk

"Hi I'm looking for Brooke Davis" he asked the woman at the desk

"I'm sorry but only immediate family can go in at the moment" the woman replied

"I'm her boyfriend"

"okay well she's in ward 45 room 360"

"thank you" he replied to the woman and ran off towards the elevator.

Nathan walked into Peyton's room. He looked at her sleeping on her bed and he couldn't believe how lucky he was she was beautiful and she was his. he walked over to the bed and reached over and kissed her head.

"hey sweetie" he whispered

"mmmm hey you" she replied sleepily

"were have you been i've missed you baby"

"I no it's Brooke"

"oh who broke her heart this time" he said as he laughed

" nathan thats not funny this is serious" she replied angrily

"ok ok i'm sorry is she ok i mean what happened" he asked concerned

" if i tell you you have to romise not to tell anyone because Nathan i will kill you if you do it's really serious" she said

"i won't i promise is she okay i mean come on i won't tell anyone she's my friend to" he said

" well remember when we played the Bear Creek Warriors"

"yeh"

"well Brooke walked home because her car was in the shop and...and someone grabbed her and he...he raped her" she said starting to sob

Nathan didn't know what to say how could someone do that to Brooke she was one of the best people he had ever met.

"but thats not even the worst of it now shes...shes pregnant" she finished

"oh my god. its gonna be ok Peyton i promise we will help her get through this" he kissed her

" i no Lucas is with her just now but i should go to the hospital later will you come with me i really need you right now"

"yeh of course i'll come wait a minute why is Brooke in the hospital"

"she...she tried to kill herself"

"wait what oh mmy god poor brooke"

"i no"

"but Lukes with her now she'll be fine. I was thinking if we aren't going to the hospital for a few hours then we could" he started kissing her neck and slipping his hand under her shirt as Peyton giggled.

Lucas arrived outside Brookes room. He looked inside and he could tell she had been crying he just wanted to run in and tell her how much he loved her, instead he simply knocked and slowly entered the room.

"Luke what are you doing here"she asked a little shocked.

" Peyton told me you were here and i had to see you are you ok why are you here Peyton would't tell me" he finished

" I...I can't tell you i'm to ashamed" she said looking at the floor

"Brooke it's ok you can tell me anything you know that pretty girl i would never judge you"

"oh Luke i...i slit my wrist but i didn't mean to do it that deep i just wanted the pain to stop"

Lucas didn't know what to do sitting infront of himwas the girl he loved with all his heart and she was so broken he felt ashamed that he wasn't there to save her

"Oh Brooke it's ok everythings gonna be okay now i promise" he said as he held her in his arms

"Thank you Lucas for evrything"

"anything for you pretty girl" he said

**Tell me what you think. R+R**


	11. Author Notes 2

**Authors notes**

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry for not updated for a while but its the holidays now so i'll have more free time yah lol. Anyway i wanted to clear somethings up Brooke and Lucas aren't going out (yet) they are really close.Peyton and Nathan are just like they were in the show. Also i know i haven't added much of Haley yet but she will be in it more and she and Brooke are really close like they are now. I will be updating sometime today kk thanks.

bye xxx


	12. I Have Something To Tell You

**I Have Something To Tell You**

**hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while i've been really busy. Any ways thanks for all the great review tell me what you think. thanks xxx**

_I know what it's like to want to die. How it hurts to smile. How you try to fit in but you can't. How you hurt yourself on the outside to try to kill the thing on the inside._

Brooke had gotten out of hospital a week ago and she had been feeling really claustrophobic nobody was giving her any space if it wasn't Peyton or Haley then it was Lucas or Nathan. She loved them for caring about her so much she needed space to think about what she was going to do with the...baby. urghh she didn't even want to think about it she just wished it would all go away. she hadn't been back to school yet she couldn't deal with the questions about where she had been. It was 5pm on Friday and she was in the shower getting ready as everyone was going to Nathans beach house for a slumber party she was really looking forward to just hanging out with her friends, having fun and forgetting everything that had happened to her the past couple of weeks. She was washing her hair when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye it wa sstaring at her she reached for the razor but jumped when she heard the phone ringing. She got out the shower and rang to the phone.

"Hello" she said

"hey pretty girl" She felt the butterflies as soon as he spoke

"hey broody whats up" she replied

"I was wondering if you want me to pick you up tonight" he asked hoping she said yes

"I would love you to say about six" she asked

"Can't Wait see you then" he replied

Brooke had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang she went downstairs and opened the door. Lucas stood there wearinga dark blue shirt opened to his chest, baggy jeans and flip flops, he had his hair gelled just the way she liked it. He looked amazing. He took in her appearance she had on fitted jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a black cardigan over it and black boots. Her long hair was curled and shiny.

"you look gorgoues" he said

"you don't look hlf bad yourself" she replied

She locked her door, he took her bag and waited on her. They walked to the car hand in hand. He opened the door for her then walked round to the drivers side.

They arrived at Nathans beach house ten minutes later. They walked upto the door and he held it open for her. Everyone was already there

"Hey guys we wondered where you were" Nathan said

"hey Tigger how are you feeling" Haley asked giving her a hug

"I'm fine Hales" she replied

They had been talking for ages and had Decided to watch The Wedding Crashers as it was hilarious. Peyton and Nathan were sitting on one couch cuddled up together Brooke and Lucas were the same way on the other couch. Haley however had fallen asleep on the chair.Lucas was sitting thinking about how strong Brooke was at dealing with everything and how much he loved her. Brooke was thinking about what she should do she was so confused she didn't know what to do she needed to talk to Peyton and Haley about it but that could wait until they went to the mall tomorrow. Peyton hadn't really been paying attention to the film she was too worried about Brooke she wanted to be there for her best friend just now but she didn't know what to do.

"Hey can we go upstairs for a minute I need to tell you something" he whispered into Brookes ear. she nodded and stood up.

"Guys we are going upstair for a little while ok" Brooke said

"sure don't do anything i wouldn't do" Nathen replied laughing

Brooke and Lucas went upstairs and Nathan looked over at Haley sleeping soundly. He started kissing Peytons neck

"Thank god we're alone i wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off of you for much longer" he mumbled

"Nathan we can't nto here" she replied smiling at how turned on he was

"c'mon we'll go upstairs"

He lead her to the spare room as Brooke and Lucas were in his room. As soon as the door was closed he Grabbed her and put her down on the bed, he began kissing her neck. she moaned as he kissed her favourite part on her neck. This spurned him on he removed her tank top and kissed her stomach up to her breasts. She turned them over so that she was on top she removed his t-shirt and kissed and licked his chest. He couldn't wait any longer he turned them back over and removed both their trousers and underwear. She moaned as he slowly entered her, she arched her back to meet his thrust. He slipped in her faster and faster until she moaned as her climax matched his.They lay holding each other exhausted.

Brooke walked into Nathans room and sat down on his bed joined by Lucas. They heard Peyton and Nathan in the other room

"Looks like they couldn't wait to get rid of us" Brooke said Nervously

" I know"

"So emm what did you want to talk about" she asked

"Listen Brooke I know alot of things have happened over the past couple of weeks and i don't want to come on to strng and scare you away but I feel like i need to tell you how i feel. When i'm around you i deel like the wholeworld falls away and it's just the two of us. When i'm not with you all i think about is you I was in a history exam the other day and i totally spaced out on you. you take my breath away and make me feel so alive at the same time. I'm totally and completely in love with you Brooke.She was speechless, she didn't know what to say and she could feel the tears coming down her cheeks.

"I Love you too Luke" she said crying He looked over at her and leaned forward cupped her face in his hand he kissed her softly. soon they were kissing passionatly and lying on the bed when Lucas reached his hand under her shirt Brooke pulled away.

"Brooke i'm really sorry i wasn't thinking im so sorry" he said panicing

"No it's ok Luke i just can't you know after...everything"

"i no i'm sorry i shouln't have i just can't keep my hands off of you because your so beautiful" he replied sweetly

"thanks Luke i really want to i just can't" she said standing up

"Listen Lucas theres something i need to tell you"

"ok you can tell me anything what is it baby" he replied

"I'm...i'm preagnant" she said the tears rolling down her face.

**Tell me what you think. R+R**


	13. You Didn't Even Need To Ask

**You Didn't Even Need To Ask**

Lucas sat on the bed stunned. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say anything wrong but he didn't know what she wanted him to say. As he sat there lots of different emotions coursed through his vains, he was angry at that bastard, scared for brooke to name a few. As he sat there speechless he couldn't bring himself to look at Brooke he knew that he would breakdown.

"Lucas please...say..say something" she sobbed

At that moment he looked up and seeing her this upset destroyed him

"Brooke...I...I don't know what to say but I promise you that I will look after your and i'll stand by you" he finished getting up and walking over to her

"thank you Luke... I don't know what to say i thank you, but i already know what i wanna do"she explained

"well what do you wanna do, because ill be there i promise"

"I...I know you will Luke andthat means the world to me but I can't have this baby not after what happened, I just feel dirty having that bastards child inside me it makes me sick and although i never imagined having an abortion i just can't bring a child into the world that way. I hope you don't think less of me" she finished looking deep into his deep blue eyes

"oh babe of course i don't think less of you, i completely understand but are you sure because i dont want you to do something you might regret"

"its going to be hard but i just cant do it I...oh god Luke I...need you so much I cant do this on my own" she said as she broke down

"you dont have to i'm here and i promise i'll look after you" he said as he picked her up and lay down on the bed holding her. Her breathing slowed down and he soon realised she was asleep, he pulled her closer and held her.They stayd like that for the rest of the nite.

The next day Brooke woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to go for a walk on the beach to clear her head. She had been gone for about two hours when she finally returned to the beachhouse to find everyone eating breakfast.

"Hey Brooke where have you been we've been worried about you"Lucas says as he rushes to her side

"sorry guys I just couldn't sleep so i went for a walk. Mmmmm that smells really good"

"I'll get you a plate tigger" Haley says

"Thanks Hales. Peyton can I talk to you for a minute"

Peyton Nods as she and Brooke head upstairs. Lucas watches them go looking worried, Haley walks over to him and hugs him

"Shes going to be alright shes got us isn't that right Nate" she says nodding

"yeh of course shes going to get through this man its just gonna take time" he replies smiling at Haley

"yeh I hope your right" he replies still staring at where brooke was minutes before

Broke leads Peyton towards Nathans room and sits down signalling for Peyton to sit next to her.

"Brooke are you sure your ok"Peyton asks worriedly

"yeh I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to Lucas and I told him about the...the baby and he was really sweet he didnt freak out like i thought he would"

"thats good Brooke he loves you I knew he would be there for you"

"yeh...well anyway i've decided what i want to do i'm gonna have an abortion. I know that I'll probably hate myself for it but I can't have a baby not when it there because I...was raped" she says tears in her eyes

"well brooke as long as you know you have my support in whatever you do" Peyton replied

"glad you said that because I need you to come with me will you" she asked

"of course i'll come with you Brooke you didn't even need to ask"

"thanks buddy now come on before this breakfast gets cold"

**Please review and tell me what you think also tell me where you want this story to go. thanks xxx**


	14. Better Than This

**Better Than This**

Dan Scott walked into the dealership and saw his cardboard cutout and smiled he had a good life. He was rich. His son was going to be playing in the NBA well that was the plan anyway and he was running for mayor and he was sure he was gonna win. He walked into his office and smiled again. He had so much power and knew he could get away with almost anything. Well he proved it the other night when he taught that little slut a lesson. He laughed to himself as he remembered that night. Brooke Davis was Beautiful, popular and rich but she was also a slut, well Dan thought so anyway thats why he had done what he did anyway, she gave it up so easily that he didn't see the problem if he just took it. He laughed again, he was evil and he knew it but he couldn't resist not when it was so easy to get away with things. He had the whole town eating out of his hand. Well not the whole town there were a few people who hated him like his pill popping soon to be ex-wife Deb Scott. His other son Lucas Scott whom he abondaned. Karen Roe the one true love of his life and although he would never admit this to anyone other than himself his biggest regret in life was leaving Karen to raise their son alone. Then there was his brother Keith Scott he hated Dan for the way he had treated Karen and Lucas but Dan didn't care because he hated Keith aswell because he was jealous of his closeness to Karen and that killed him.

Brooke walked into her house and as soon as the door closed behind her headedto the drinks cabinet and picked up a bottle of vodka and went to her room. This had become her daily routine she would come home grab bottle from the cabinet and get drunk alone in her room. Sitting on her bed and feeling the liquid burn her throat as she drank it straight from the bottle, she broke down. She cried for what had happened to her. She cried for the baby that she was about to kill. But most of all she cried for herself. How had her life come to this, she used to have a perfect life but now all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. She walked into the bathroom and reached for the thing she had been looking for. The razor. She walked back to her room and picked up the bottle taking a long swig she cried. She had had enough picking up the razor she drag it along her arm, waiting for the pain but she didn't feel anything, so she did it again and again until their were several bleeding cuts on her arm. she looked at herself in the mirror and cried. She was pathetic. She finished the bottle and passed out onn her bed. She woke up a couple of hours later to the phone ringing. Groaning she turned over ignoring the phone she couldn't deal with anyone just now. the answering machine picked up and Brooke sat up as she heard the message that was being left.

"Hi this is Kylie Williams from the Stevenson Family Planning Clinic I'm calling to notify Brooke Davis that her appointment is scheduled for tuesday at 5pm"

Brooke couldn't help but feel relieved soon this would all be over.

Brooke woke up the next day with a big hangover and decided that the only way to get rid of it was to keep drinking, she wasn't planing on going to school today anyway. She got inthe shower, noticing the marks on her arm she sighed, boy she needed a drink. After her shower she went and got ready and got in her car and headed to the grocery store. When she got there she bought a litre of vodka using her fake id. When she got home she went to the kitchen and got glass she then went up the stair to her room turned the music channel on and poured herself a drink. By luchtime brooke had drunk about half the bottle and wasfeeling well and truly drunk when she heard the doorbell. She stumbled down to the door and there on the other side stood none oher than the boy who owned her heart.

"Lucasss" she said jumping into his arms hugging him

"woah hey Brooke I just came over because I was worried about you because you weren't at school today, but you seem fine"

"I'm fine now that your here boyfriend. You know I have the house all to myself soooo wha..t doo you say are you up for some fun" she said trying to sound seducive

"Brooke have you been drinking" Lucas asked concerned

"Just a little, come on lets go upstairs" she said draging Lucas up to her room

When Lucas walked in he noticed the bottle of Vodka

"woah Brooke you said a little half a litre is not a little whats going on why are you acting like this, please let me in"

"why am I acting likethis god Lucas given that in the passed few weeks I have been raped, found out I am pregnant with his child and also nearly died I think I'm entitled to a good drink if I want one don't you" She shouted angry

"I know Brooke but you are better than this god it breaks my heart to see you like this. Just please let me help you" he said

"I can't Lucas I just need to be alone please" she whispered

"ok Brooke but just know that I love you Pretty girl and know that I'm here, we all are" he said kissing the top of her head before leaving

She heard the door slam when he left. She had had enough. She wanted her life back but concluded that it wouldn't happen until she got tomorrow over and done with. When her mind went to tomorrow she picked the vodka bottle up again. It was around 4pm when Brooke Davis's doorbell went for the second time that day, great she thought here we go again, reaching for the almost empty botle she finished it and then went to answer the door.It was Peyton.

"hey Pey...yton"she slurred

"Hey can I come in I need to talk to you" Peyton asked not waiting for an answer before heading up to Brookes room. Brooke followed and sat down on her bed.

"Brooke, Lucas told me what happened today. Oh my god did you drink all that bottle today?"

"yeh so it's not that much plus it helps"she replied

"yes it is, Brooke this isn't going to solve anything" Peyton said

"maybe not but it helps"

"right thats it get up take a shower your coming with me"

"where are we going"

"your going to be staying at mine for a few days so pack a bag and I'm not taking no for an answer"

Brooke decided it was no use arguing and went and started the shower. Once she had finished she grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door and started getting a bag ready.Peyton was in her bedroom on the phone with Nathan, so she took the oppertunity to slip downstairs. Going to the fridge she grabbed four water bottles and emptied them in the sink. Shethen grabbed another vodka bottle and filled the bottles with it. She was definatly going to need them. She grabbed the bottles and stuffed them in her bag and went upstairs to finish getting ready. Peyton was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"hey you nearly ready"Peyton said

"yeh just need to get changed" she replied

She grabbed jeans and a long sleeved jumper and started to get ready when she heard Peyton gasp. Turning around she saw Peyton staring at her

"brooke your arm you promised not to do that again!" Peyton shouted

"I know but I can't help it and until you've been through what I have you have no right to judge me"

"brooke I'm not judging you I just want to help you"

"you want to help me well then how about you just let me deal with this my own way...please"Brooke said

"ok Brooke I am going to trust you but listen to me carefully if i so much as see a red mark on you that shouldn't be there I will take you to a physchiatrist" Peyton threatend

"ok thank you Peyt now I'm ready lets go c'mon"

Brooke sat on Peytons bed listening to the music playing from the stereo, she didn't know what it was but it was depressing so she decided she liked it. Peyton was at her computer drawing as per usual. Brooke looked at her and rolled her eyes and reached into her back to get one of the water bottles. She took a long drink and sighed as the liquid burned her throat. She looked over at Peyton who was now watching her.

"Hey you ok"Peyton asked

"Yeh I think i'm gonna go for a drive" brooke said getting up off the bed grabbing the water bottle and heading to the door

"you want some company"

"nah I just need to be alone"

"ok see you"

Peyton watched from her window as Brooke climbed into her car somethings not right she thought

Brooke knocked on the door to Haley James' house waiting patiently for her to answer the door. She heard argueing so decided to see what was going on. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard who Haley was shouting at

"Just get out" Haley shouted

"No we need to talk about this" he replied

"I can't do this Nathan please just go"

"hey sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Haley" Brooke said as she walked into Haleys room

"no it's ok Brooke i was just leaving I'll see you guys later" Nathan said as he left the room

They waited until they heard the front door slam.

"So tutor girl what was that all about" Brooke questioned

"oh nothing. So are you ok you said you wanted to talk" Haley quickly changed the subject, Brooke noticed this but decicded to let the matter drop

"yeh I'm fine it's just that I'm scared, I keep doing all these stupid things and I just I feel like I'm going crazy, I feel cheap and dirty and I just what it all to stop" she said as her eyes filled with tears

"what kind of stupid things" Haley asked

"it's not important"

"no c'mon Brooke you can tell me anything you know that"

"just stuff that helps"

"Brooke you didn't hurt yourself again did you" Haley said accusedly.Brooke just lowered her head in shame

"Let me see" Haley snapped

Brooke lifted the sleeve to reveal several deep gashes to her arm. Haley gasped and grabbed Brooke by the shoulders, she started to cry as she said

"Brooke promise me you will never do that again, the next time you feel you need to do it call me and I'll be right over no matter what time it is.Promise me" Brooke looked into her eyes

"I promise you hales"she said smiling weakly

"You have been through one of the worst things imaginable Brooke but you will get through this I promise we're all here to help you just have to let us in Brooke"

"yeh your right. Its just so hard Haley I feel like I just want to die"

"NO DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!!!! God tigger I couldn't handle it if I lost you" Haley finished crying

She held Brooke until she fell asleep. She noticed Brookes water bottle and reached over for it and took a drink. She started coughing and spluttering as the vodka slid down her throat. She looked over at Brooke and picked up her phone, she needed to help her, something else was going on and she intended to find out what it was. She dialled the number and waited for an answer

"Hey can you come over I need to talk to you it's about Brooke"

**Please review and tell me what you think. thanks xxx**


	15. I just need time please understand

**I Just Need Time Please Understand**

_"The rest of your life is a long time, and whether you know it or not, it's being shaped right now. You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices, or you can fight back. Things aren't always gonna be fair in the real world, that's just the way it is. But for the most part, you get what you give..." - Haley James Scott _

Haley James was sitting in her living room when she heard knocking on her front door, she jumped even though she had been expecting the knock since she had called him. It was a mere ten minutes ago that the call had ended but all he had to hear was that it was about Brooke Davis. She was the love of his life. He had always known that. From the moment he met her he knew she was special, she had this energy that when she walked into a room it felt and bright. But recently after everything that had happened she was different. She was lost and he just wanted to rescue her from everything and make all the pain she felt go away. Even after everything that had happened he knew that she would be all right because to him she wasn't just a survivor, she was a warrior and every time he saw her he felt proud to know her and he felt humbled in her presence.

Haley walked towards the door and opened it. She saw Lucas standing there looking agitated she knew he was worried and it broke her heart. Lucas walked forward and hugged Haley hard and walked in shutting the door.

"Hales what's happened, where's Brooke"

"Luke relax Brookes up the stairs asleep…..

Haley paused she didn't know how to tell Luke the next part but she knew how he felt a bout Brooke and he deserved to know

Luke there's something you need to know but I need you to let me get it out before you interrupt ok. Did you know that Brooke has been cutting herself again. I'm really worried about her Luke I think she has been drinking a lot because I took a drink out of her water bottle and it was straight vodka" Haley rambled

Lucas sat there digesting the information he had just been given. He needed to do something soon or he might lose his pretty girl forever.

"don't worry Hales we're gonna save her I promise everything will work out we just need to have faith"

Haley couldn't help but wonder who he was trying to kid her or himself.

Nathan Scott had everything he could ever want. Him and his brother practically ruled Tree Hill High. He was an amazing basketball player. He was rich. He had four of the bestest friends he could ask for. He had an extremely hot girlfriend…..whom he didn't love. He felt bad because he really cared about Peyton but as a friend. The truth was that he was in love with another girl who just so happened to be another one of his friends and he would do anything to be with her. But being with her meant hurting people he cared about and he wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. One thing was for sure he needed to change something soon because his heart couldn't take much more.

Brooke woke up and instantly put her hand to her head which was thumping, which she instantly recognised as the sign of a hangover. She sat up and took in her surroundings she was in Haley's room then she remembered what had happened between them. She needed air.

" hey tiger your up. How are you feeling" Haley asked concerned

"better" Brooke said unconvincingly

" good because there is someone downstairs for you" Haley said cheerfully

"who is it because I'd rather not see anyone right now"

"just go down and see" Haley replied

Brooke walked downstairs and into the living room and their sitting on the couch was none other than Lucas Scott.

"Hey pretty girl" he walked over to her and hugged her

"hey Luke" she said awkwardly

"ohhhh I've missed you so much"

"yeah I've missed you to Lucas"

Lucas couldn't help but notice how tense she was. He leaned down and captured her lips in his in a loving kiss. Brooke wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be around Lucas right now because she didn't want to feel happy, she wanted to be miserable at least until tomorrow was over. The kiss was becoming more heated as Lucas's hands were suddenly in her hair and she was clawing at his t-shirt. She had to stop this before it was too late. She pushed Lucas off of her.

"Luke I need to go"

"Brooke please I haven't seen you for a while and I feel like I'm losing you"

"no Lucas I promise your not losing me but I just need to go I'll call you later ok" she said kissing his forehead as she walked away she heard Lucas say

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Luke I just need time please understand that" and then she was gone.

Nathan walked into Peyton's and saw her working on her computer. He loved her but not in the way that she deserved and he knew it was going to be hard but he owed her his honesty.

"hey Peyton can we talk"

"oh Nathan you scared me, yeah sure what's on your mind" Peyton replied

"well I've been thinking and you know that I care about you, don't you"

"yeah and I care about you too Nate"

"well I don't think we're gonna work out, I just feel we are better as friends, I'm sorry Peyton"

"oh wow. I didn't see that one coming. Just leave Nathan please" Peyton said trying not to break down

"I am sorry Peyton" Nathan said as he left

Brooke drove to the grocery store and bought a half bottle of vodka. She knew it wouldn't help but right now she didn't care she just need a drink. As soon as she got in the car she opened the bottle and downed half of it. She let out a sigh of relief it felt great. She took two more big gulps of the nearly finished bottle and then put it in her purse and started to drive home. The alcohol quickly took effect on her, she was finding it hard to focus on the road. Her vision blurred as she heard the sound of a horn and screeching of tires. A big crash and suddenly everything went black……….

**So tell me what you think. Also tell me what you want to see in future chapters. thanks **


	16. He Loved Her Pure and Simple

**He Loved Her Pure and Simple**

Hey guys New chapter I don't know if you'll like it but here it is. Also Flashbacks and phone calls are in italics. Enjoy!!!!!

_"There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. But omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves. Or lose the ventures before us."-William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar _

The sound the ball made as it went through the hoop was like music to his ears. As the ball bounced on the blacktop he couldn't help but think about how much he loved this game. It was the simplest thing in the world to him shooting the ball into the hoop it was as easy brushing his teeth or closing a door. He smiled. He knew that no matter what happened to him, no matter how bad something might seem he knew that the game could heal him. He picked up the ball and walked over to the bench to get his water. As he looked a cross the river he was struck with a feeling of warmth. _God this place is beautiful _he thought. As he turned his back on the river and stared at the court the feeling got more intense. He smiled again. The river court was like a second home to him, it was where he belonged it wasn't just a basketball court this place was apart of him and being here whether it alone or with his friends it was where his heart was happy. His thoughts trailed to a certain dimpled brunette and again the smile crept upon his face he loved her pure and simple, just like the river court.

The smile faded as he remembered what was going on with Brooke at the moment. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to be the one that could heal her. Things were so wrong at the moment but he knew that things would just take time. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the number he didn't recognise it.

"_hello" _Lucas said

"_This is Dr Murray of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital I'm looking for Lucas Scott"_

"_Speaking"_

"_it's about a Miss Brooke Davis she has been involved in a car accident" _his stomach dropped as he heard Brooke's name

"_I'll be right there" _Lucas replied running to his car without letting the doctor finish.

It took Lucas approximately ten minutes to get from the river court to tree hill hospital. All the way he couldn't stop thinking about Brooke, he couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose his pretty girl, his cheery. As he sat in the parking lot of the hospital staring at the door he slammed his head against the steering wheel he couldn't go in yet he was to afraid to see Brooke in her condition, he didn't know if he was brave enough. No he had to go in she needed him. He got out the car and walked towards the reception of the hospital. As he walked through the door he looked around it was busy. He walked towards the woman sitting behind the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Brooke Davis she was in a car accident" he said to the woman

"ok just hold on a moment...ok Brooke Davis ah yes she's on ward 4 Dr Murray is up there waiting on you" she replied

"ok thanks"

Lucas got into the elevator and got off on ward 4. He took a deep breath. Here we go he thought as he saw the Doctor approaching him.

"Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked

"Yes where's Brooke is she ok? What happened?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Well Miss Davis was brought in about an hour ago. She has a Punctured lung, a few broken ribs and she has a broken leg. Also there was severe internal bleeding but she is in surgery right now so hopefully she will be alright you'll just have to be patient." the doctor said

"but she'll be ok won't she I mean you can fix it can't you" Lucas said trying to be strong

"We are trying she should be out of surgery soon and then we can discuss things properly when we know how it went" the doctor finished

"ok"

"Also about the accident we don't know what happened for certain but we think that she was driving and a truck crashed into the side of her. We think that Miss Davis was drunk she had high alcohol levels when she was brought in and the police found an empty vodka bottle in her car."

"she...she was drunk" Lucas proclaimed in horror which the doctor noticed

"look I really need to get back in there so we'll talk more when we're finished ok" the doctor said and then left

Lucas couldn't understand would Brooke really put her own life in danger by drink driving was she really that broken and he hadn't noticed. He went over to the phone and called Haley,Peyton,Nathan and Karen to let them know what was going on.

"Lucas is she ok what happened" Haley asked as they all came rushing in

"she's in surgery right now she has a punctured lung, broken ribs and a broken leg, also the doctor said that she has internal bleeding"

"oh my god but she'll be okay right I mean they can fix it can't they" said Peyton who was now crying

"we just need to be patient but don't worry Brooke's strong I know she can get this. She'll be back to normal in no time"

Haley frowned she didn't know who Lucas was trying to kid this was serious and it would be a while before Brooke would be back to normal.

"I'm going to go and get a cup of coffee does anyone want anything" Haley asked as they all shook their heads Haley turned to leave

"wait Hales I'll help you" Nathan replied to which Haley sent him a glare but he followed her anyway.

Lucas stood up and started pacing the hall whilst Peyton sat their silently crying. Karen walked towards Lucas and grabbed his arm to stop him from moving.

"Lucas calm down she'll be ok I know she will Brookes strong. Do you know what happened" Karen finished

"well...well the doctor said that she was driving and a truck crashed into the side of her car but they think...I mean they found" Lucas broke off unable to finish

"what Lucas what is it" Peyton exclaimed anxiously

"they found an empty bottle of vodka in her car and they think that she was...she was drunk" he finished tears streaming down his face

"no...no she wouldn't" Peyton gasped

"Peyton you know how she's been recently she would we both no it" Lucas said

"I...I need air" Peyton replied as she walked away

"Lucas what do you mean how she's been recently what's going on" Karen asked concerned

"mom it's ok I'm handling it"

"Lucas you don't always have to be a hero you know now tell me what's going on with Brooke you know she is like a daughter to me I deserve to know" Karen finished

" well a couple of weeks ago...Brooke she was...she was walking home after the game when...when someone grabbed her and he...he raped her" Lucas said as Karen gasped

"oh my god why didn't you tell me I could have helped"

"what could you have done mom and that's not all now she's...she's pregnant and she's been drinking and she almost died mom I don't know what to do I love her but she won't let me help her" Lucas finished as he broke down in Karen's arms

Haley stormed ahead of Nathan she couldn't deal with him right now not when Brooke needed her. She sped to the cafeteria trying to get away.

"Haley would you just wait I need to talk to you" He said as he caught up with her

"Nathan I can't deal with this right now Brooke needs me" she said as she started to walk away but Nathan grabbed her arms

"Haley just hear me out ok"

"ok"

"I need you to know that I broke up with Peyton..."

"what Nathan why" Haley said cutting him off

"just listen ok the reason I broke up with her is because after what happened between us I can't stop thinking about you. I love you Haley James and I want to be with you" he said smiling

"Nathan we can't what happened was a mistake"

_Nathan Scott was sitting on his couch sulking there was a party going on around him but he wasn't even interested now because he and Peyton had just had a big argument and she stormed off. Grabbing his drink he went up to his room. He sat down on his bed refilling his cup with vodka and downing it when his door opened to reveal a very drunk Haley James stumbling in his room. He stood up swaying from the alcohol._

_"oh Nathan I'm sorry I'll go"  
_

_"no Haley stay please I could really use a friend"_

_"ok what's the matter"_

_"me and Peyton had an argument and she stormed off"_

_"what why"_

_"because I was dancing with Bevin" Nathan finished and sat down_

_"aww Nate it'll all be ok tomorrow you'll see" she said touching his shoulder as she sat next to him._

_Nathan looked up at Haley his face inches from hers. He looked into her eyes and reached over to touch her cheek she looked Beautiful. He lowered his lips onto hers. Their kiss soon became more passionate as they moved up the bed. Nathan was on top of Haley as he kissed down her jawline and to her neck he heard her moan. Soon his hand were lifting her top as he disconnected his lips from her neck. He gazed down at her red lace bra. She was Beautiful he thought as she unclipped her bra. He started kissing his way down to her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth as he sucked and nipped it with his teeth. Her breath caught in her throat at this feeling of pleasure. She brought him back up to her and removed his shirt. soon all their clothes had been discarded and Nathan positioned himself on top of Haley as he looked at her silently asking for permission. She nodded. Nathan slowly entered her and began thrusting slowly in and out of her _

_"oh god...Nathan" Haley screamed_

_Nathan kissed her passionately whilst moaning into her mouth. Soon he began thrusting faster as he could feel his climax approaching_

_"Nathan...harder" Haley said into his ear_

_He could feel her tighten around him and knew that she was there. They climaxed together as Nathan collapsed on top of her breathing raggedly _

"what so your saying that you don't think about me all the time and that you don't love me" he asked shaking her from her thoughts

"I...I" Haley started but couldn't finish as Nathan crashed his lips onto hers and to his surprise she kissed him back. They both pulled apart as air became an issue. Haley stood speechless

"Nathan I need to go and see Brooke" Haley said as she ran away. Nathan walked away shaking his head. But what they didn't see was Peyton standing at the end of the corner watching them.

Lucas looked up to see Dr Murray walking towards them. He stood up and greeted the doctor.

"Dr Murray how did the surgery go"

"well we were able to stop the internal bleeding and we fixed her lung. So she should be fine but she'll need physiotherapy for her leg."

"that's great she's going to be ok" Lucas proclaimed

"yes now we just have to wait for her to wake up"

"what about the baby"

"I'm sorry but she lost it"

"oh..."

"but you can visit her now" the doctor said as he left

Lucas felt bad because he felt relieved about the baby but quickly shook his head of his thoughts and went into Brookes room. She gasped as he took in the sight of his Pretty girl. All the tubes and her leg in the huge cast. He walked towards her bed and took her hand.

"Hey pretty girl your gonna be ok but I need you to wake up so that I can tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am that I wasn't there but I will be from now on we'll be together forever I promise you that. We're gonna be rich and have lots of kids but I need you o wake up. Please I love you Brooke" he said as he stood up and walked to the door until he heard...

"Lucas"

**So tell me what you think. Also tell me what you want to see in future chapters. thanks **


End file.
